Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin
may refer to either of the Kureshima brothers. It is also an upgraded form of the original Zangetsu, using a Genesis Driver. Access to this form is eventually lost forever due to Ryoma Sengoku destroying the Genesis Driver needed for it, until the original wielder, Takatora Kureshima, soon regains its powers after the defeat of the supposed deceased Ryoma in Movie War Full Throttle. TakatoraPP.png| Takatora Kureshima (Primary/Kamen Rider Zangetsu) Mitsuzane with ME Lockseed.png| Mitsuzane Kureshima (Kamen Rider Ryugen) History As with the Armored Riders, Zangetsu Shin created by Professor Ryoma Sengoku, as one of four New Generation Rider systems, utilizing Ryoma's new Genesis Driver and Energy Lockseeds. Zangetsu Shin's personal Lockseed was Melon Energy. Along with his Genesis Driver, the Melon Energy Lockseed was provided by Ryoma to Yggdrasill Corporation overseer Takatora Kureshima. Takatora had previously used the form Armored Rider Zangetsu, composed by a Sengoku Driver and default Melon Lockseed. As one of four New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin was joined by Ryoma himself, who used the Lemon Energy Lockseed to become Duke, as well as Ryoma's guard Yoko Minato and the Lock Dealer Sid, who respectively used the Peach Energy and Cherry Energy Lockseeds to become Marika and Sigurd. To test the effectiveness of Zangetsu Shin, Takatora was pitted against Yggdrasill's Armored Rider Kurokage Troopers. Easily defeating numerous opponents single-handed, Takatora was satisfied by Zangetsu Shin's prowess. When Zawame was invaded by the Underground Empire Badan, Takatora fought Badan's monsters as Zangetsu Shin alongside his younger brother Mitsuzane Kureshima as Armored Rider Ryugen Budou Arms. Eventually, Zangetsu Shin was defeated by Badan's Kamen Rider Fifteen Wizard Arms. However, Zangetsu Shin later returned with the other Kamen Riders from the Helheim Forest, and fought alongside Ryugen Kiwi Arms as well as Baron Mango Arms to defeat Yamaarashi-Roid. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Zangetsu-Shin from the Game World was part of a Sentai-Rider team which was led by Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Zangetsu Shin can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu Shin can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Zangetsu Shin's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms Rider Statistics *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : After Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, he fires either a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding or a volley of arrow shots. *Unnamed Rider Slash: After Zangetsu Shin activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. MelonEnergyShoot 1.0.png|Sonic Volley (Takatora's shooting ver.) Mitchy Sonic Volley.png|Sonic Volley (Mitsuzane ver.) MELON ENERGY SLASH.png|Sonic Volley (Takatora's slash ver.) Mitchy Melon Energy Slash.png|Melon Energy Squash (Mitsuzane ver.) :Used by Takatora Kureshima: Episodes 12-14, 19-20, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27-28, Golden Fruits Cup!, Movie War Full Throttle :Used by Mitsuzane Kureshima: Episodes 28-29, 31, 33, 35-36, 38, 40-41 - Other Energy Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different New Generation Rider. None of these Arms were assumed on-screen, but can be simulated via the Arms Change toyline. is Zangetsu-Shin's lemon-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu-Shin wears is the with the visor. - Cherry Energy= Cherry Energy Arms is Zangetsu-Shin's cherry-based armored European Viking form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu-Shin wears is the with the visor. - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms is Zangetsu-Shin's peach-based armored Arabian Soldier form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu-Shin wears is the with the visor. - Dragon Energy= Dragon Energy Arms is Zangetsu-Shin's pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight form, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. }} - Rider Arms= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Inexplicably, the New Generation Riders are capable of using the Legend Rider Lockseeds despite none of them being Class S Energy Lockseeds. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form, as well as utilizing the power of Storm Form and Flame Form in the same manner as his Trinity Form. Accessed through the Agito Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. }} }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon **Storm Halberd - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons **Flame Saber - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons Appearances Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Gaim Riders